Joder con Granger
by tyna fest
Summary: Una pregunta asaltó la mente de Draco repentinamente. ¿Qué narices habría hecho Blaise y por qué estaba tan jodidamente eufórico? ¿Tan buena estaba la tía a la que se había ligado? Además, ¿por qué tenía tanto interés en que nadie viese su diario?


**¡Hola a todas! ¡Aquí os traigo un regalito! ¡Hacía tiempo que me rondaba por la cabeza y hoy me he decidido! Espero que os guste :)**

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo pottérico pertenece a J.K. Rowling, si fuese mío el protagonista de la historia sería nuestro querido rubio! hahaha :P**

**Basado en cuarto curso.**

**Os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

Resaca. Una jodida resaca fue lo que notó Draco Malfoy al despertar por la mañana.  
¿Qué narices había hecho durante el baile de Navidad? No recordaba nada y la cabeza le daba vueltas. A pesar de que había poca luminosidad dentro de la habitación de Slytherin, un molesto ruido de alguien canturreando le hizo despertar.  
Abrió los ojos, se incorporó con un humor de perros dispuesto a mandar a la mierda a la persona que estaba causando ese alboroto y fue cuando vio a Blaise sentado en el escritorio con un pequeño libro negro, escribiendo algo, bastante concentrado, tamborileando fuertemente los dedos sobre la superficie. Incluso ese ruido le molestaba. Pensaba que la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento.  
Refunfuñando y soltando maldiciones, se levantó y se acercó a su amigo arrancándole la libreta de las manos.

— Blaise, ¿se puede saber que cojones estás haciendo? ¿No te han enseñado a respetar a los demás cuando están durmiendo?— Draco arrastró las palabras más de lo usual. Quizás influía el hecho de que no podía hablar muy claramente por culpa de la resaca.

— Dame eso— Blaise forcejeó hasta volver a recuperar su libreta y la guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Parecía tener mucha importancia para él— Anoche en el baile… digamos que conseguí lo que quería de una fémina. He ahí mi motivación esta mañana. Podría decirse que estoy satisfecho.

— Me da igual que follaras anoche Blaise. La próxima vez intenta cerrar la boca si no quieres terminar durmiendo en la Sala Común— la voz de Draco sonó amenazante.

— ¡Que sí, que sí!— exclamó Blaise levantándose y alzando sus manos de forma defensiva.

Draco bufó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Maldito Blaise. Parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Cada vez que tenía resaca lo despertaba con alguna de sus tonterías.

Su amigo se marchó de la habitación y él volvió a la cama. Necesitaba descansar. Al cabo de una hora o dos (realmente Draco no fue consciente del tiempo que pasó durmiendo), despertó y vio que Theo, Crabbe y Goyle ya no estaban. Quizás habían ido a desayunar.  
Solo el hecho de pensar en comida le revolvió el estómago. Jamás volvería a beber. Lo peor de todo era que no recordaba prácticamente nada. Solo que había estado con Pansy, aunque juraría que no había sucedido gran cosa.  
Una pregunta asaltó su mente repentinamente. ¿Qué narices habría hecho Blaise y por qué estaba tan jodidamente eufórico? ¿Tan buena estaba la tía a la que se había ligado?Además, ¿por qué tenía tanto interés en que nadie viese su diario?  
Dominado por la curiosidad, se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de la libreta negra. Sin pensarlo, abrió el cajón y la cogió. La cabeza le seguía doliendo bastante y leer no le ayudaría en absoluto pero quería saber que había escrito Blaise.

Abrió la primera página. Hablaba sobre una chica de Ravenclaw.  
Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que Blaise no solo hablaba de las tías a las que se había ligado a lo largo de ese curso, si no que detallaba explícitamente como se las tiraba.

_'' La arrinconé contra la pared y metí mi mano por debajo de su falda, retirándole muy despacio las bragas…''  
_  
Draco sacudió la cabeza. Prefería no seguir leyendo. Pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta que llegó a lo último que había escrito. Observó la fecha y vio que era del día anterior. De la noche del baile de Navidad.

Atraído, fijó la vista y comenzó a leer. Ahí seguramente hablaría de la susodicha. Quería saber quién era. Necesitaba saberlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

_'' Llevaba un rato bebiendo zumo de calabaza, asqueado, aburrido. No había ninguna fémina en condiciones en ese baile pero en ese momento, hubo algo que captó mi atención. O mejor dicho, alguien….Ella...  
Nunca la había visto de esa forma, por no decir que la odiaba pero esa noche era diferente. Estaba jodidamente buena con ese vestido que realzaba sus curvas, por no hablar de sus pechos…joder… nunca me los hubiera imaginado así.  
Pasó más de una hora y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Era imposible. Estaba rodeada de los estúpidos de sus amigos y su acompañante…''  
_  
Draco se saltó esa parte con los nervios a flor de piel. Pasó una página más. Estaba impaciente.

_'' Parecía que la suerte estaba de mi lado. La seguí cuando vi que salía con sus amigos del Gran Comedor y me percaté de que con uno de ellos parecía estar discutiendo. Solo pude oír – ¿Sabes cuál es la solución no?¡ La próxima vez que haya un baile ten el valor de pedírmelo antes de que lo haga otro y no como último recurso! – Luego se sentó en las escaleras del vestíbulo bastante enfadada y comenzó a llorar. Sus amigos la dejaron allí plantada. ¿Cómo se había atrevido uno de ellos a tratarla así? En ese momento era vulnerable. Una presa fácil. Ella era un buen polvo…no podía desaprovechar la situación.''  
_  
Draco estaba confuso. ¿Qué mierda significaba todo aquello? ¿Quién era la maldita tía de la que hablaba Blaise? ¿Y si al final no decía su nombre? Siguió leyendo para poder salir de dudas.

_'' Vi que se quitó los zapatos y después de secarse las lágrimas comenzó a subir las escaleras, supongo que para irse a su Sala Común. Decidí seguirla hasta encontrar el momento oportuno para poder acercarme a ella.  
Fui caminando lentamente y con discreción para que no me viese. Cuando iba por uno de los pasillos del sexto piso, (en el cuál para mi suerte no había nadie a excepción de ella y yo), se paró y se agachó para recoger un zapato que se le había caído.  
Sin pensarlo, me acerqué a ella y le siseé. Se giró asustada y se quedó sorprendida al verme. Desde luego Granger no esperaba que fuese yo…''  
_  
—¡¿GRANGER?!— graznó Draco atónito. No podía creerse lo que leía. ¿Esa era la conquista de Blaise? Era imposible. ¿Acaso se la habría follado? Tenía que seguir leyendo. Ya pensaría en la traición a la sangre que había cometido su amigo más tarde.

_'' ¿Tú eres Zabini?—me preguntó. Yo asentí en silencio poniendo una de mis sonrisas seductoras. Seguro que a eso no se resistía, sin embargo ella se mantenía inexpresiva, inmutable. Estaba claro que Weasley le había echado la noche a perder.  
Yo era consciente de que Granger no tenía ninguna experiencia en cuanto a hombres…o eso es lo que tenía entendido pero estaba dispuesto a enseñarle. A que viera lo hombre que podía llegar a ser un Slytherin, no como el subnormal bobalicón de la comadreja.  
Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, me aproximé agarrándola de la cintura y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Eran rosados y los tenía algo humedecidos. Quería comérmelos, devorarlos… ''  
_  
Draco no podía respirar. Tuvo que dejar un momento el libro sobre el escritorio y dirigirse a su mesita de noche para coger la varita. Después sacó una copa y utilizó el hechizo _Aguamenti._ Necesitaba beber agua pero sobre todo refrescarse para salir del estado de _shock_ en el que se encontraba.  
Cuando volvió un poco en sí, se dispuso a leer la continuación del dichoso diario de Blaise. Tenía pánico por saber lo que seguía pero el morbo podía con él.

_'' Yo pensaba que Granger se apartaría…al fin y al cabo tenía fama de mojigata según Draco y los demás pero me sorprendió que al rozar sus labios con mi lengua ella no hiciese nada.  
Se mantuvo quieta mientras yo la besaba… era como si necesitase desahogar toda esa frustración que sentía. Como si quisiera olvidar al pobretón. Me aferré más a ella y deslicé mis manos por su cuerpo. Quería manosearla, magrearla…tocárselo todo…pero ella apartó su boca de la mía. Eso no me hizo ni puta gracia. Le pregunté que qué le ocurría pero ella se acercó a mí, rozando con sus labios humedecidos el lóbulo de mi oreja… lamiéndomelo muy despacio. Joder…me estaba poniendo muy cachondo… y cuando me dijo en un leve susurro que yo era el tío que mejor besaba de todo el castillo, no pude aguantarlo más y la cogí…''  
_  
El rubio no pudo leer más y cerró el libro de un fuerte golpe. Estaba furioso. Puto Blaise.  
¿Cómo coño había conseguido ligarse a la _sangre sucia?_ Además… ¿cómo podía decir Granger que era el que mejor besaba? Era absurdo. Blaise no era el que mejor besaba. ¡Él era el que mejor besaba! Estúpida mojigata.  
Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Su cólera aumentaba por momentos. No sabía a qué se debía esa reacción pero tenía que encontrar a Blaise. Quería una explicación.

Pasó más de media hora y Draco no daba con él. Tampoco había visto a Theo o a Crabbe y Goyle. No tenía ni idea de dónde estarían. Con todo lo sucedido se había olvidado por completo de que tenía resaca…incluso se le había pasado el dolor de cabeza.  
La única opción que le quedaba era encontrar a la _sangre sucia_. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella pero tenía que hacerle saber algo.  
Primero miró en la biblioteca. Era el lugar más probable en el que estaría la sabelotodo pero no había ni rastro de ella.  
Después optó por ir al Gran Comedor….Tampoco.  
Cuando había parecido perder la esperanza decidió dar una vuelta por las afueras del castillo para calmarse. Ya pillaría a Blaise por la noche. Ya lo pillaría…

Sin ser consciente de a dónde lo dirigían sus pasos y completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, llegó al embarcadero. Joder. Si que había ido lejos.  
Se sentó en la fría piedra y vio su reflejo en el agua del Lago Negro. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y los rayos de luz no quemaban, eran cálidos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Malfoy?— preguntó una voz femenina.

Draco alzó la vista con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que era la leona. Jamás confundiría esa voz.

— Yo debería preguntar lo mismo Granger. ¿Acaso no tengo libertad para ir a dónde me plazca?

Hermione rodó los ojos. La noche anterior lo había pasado mal por culpa de Ron y ahora tenía que encontrarse al niñato engreído de turno. Después de haber ido a la biblioteca para estudiar tranquilamente y ver que estaba abarrotada de gente, decidió buscar un lugar tranquilo para estudiar. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar Malfoy en el embarcadero? ¿Por qué?  
Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando Draco se levantó y la agarró del brazo.

— Dime Granger, ¿qué hiciste anoche en el baile de Navidad?

— ¿Qué?— Hermione estaba confusa. Los ojos de hielo de Malfoy la miraban con intensidad— ¿Tú qué crees Malfoy? Bailar.

— ¿Seguro? — inquirió acercándose más a su rostro— ¿Discutiste con la comadreja?

Draco tenía que comprobar si lo que había escrito Blaise en su diario era cierto. Debía empezar preguntando por ahí.

— Ehh, no es asunto tuyo lo que yo hablara con Ronald…— masculló enfurecida. ¿Por qué ese idiota lo sabía?¿Y por qué tenía que recordarle el mal trago de la noche anterior?

— Vaya… así que era cierto…— Draco se puso tenso.

— ¿Puedes soltarme?

— No, Granger. ¿Por qué te follaste a Blaise? — le soltó repentinamente. No había terminado de leer la palabrería del desgraciado de su amigo pero era más que evidente. La _sangre sucia_ había sido su polvo de esa noche.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó Hermione boquiabierta— ¿De qué estás hablando Malfoy? ¿Quién te ha dicho…

— No lo niegues Granger— la interrumpió- Lo sé, como también sé que le dijiste que era el tío que mejor besaba de todo el puto castillo— escupió mirándola con desprecio.

— Pero, pero, pero…

— ¿Sabes sabelotodo? Para ser tan lista, en ese detalle te has equivocado— Draco no la dejaba hablar y tampoco la quería escuchar.

Hermione comenzaba a enfadarse y se zafó bruscamente de su agarre.

— ¿ A sí? ¿En qué detalle me he equivocado según tú?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— En que Blaise no es el que mejor besa.

— ¿Y tú como lo sabes?— preguntó mirándolo con odio.

— Está claro, ¿no?— Draco aproximó los labios a su boca— El que mejor besa soy yo Granger.

Hermione se quedó paralizada. No entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de Malfoy en ese momento. Quizás había perdido el Norte o quizás aún seguía algo ebrio de la noche anterior. Lo vio con Pansy bailando y al parecer habían echado Whisky de Fuego en sus vasos de zumo de calabaza discretamente para que los profesores no se percatasen. Debía ser alguna de esas razones, si no…¿por qué Malfoy estaba parado a un milímetro de su boca a punto de besarla?  
Su respiración era entrecortada y parecía que le costara dar el último paso.

Hermione no supo por qué pero se sintió atraída como un imán. Alzó sus manos y lo agarró suavemente del cuello de su camisa, poniéndose de puntillas, cerrando sus ojos muy despacio y fundiendo sus labios con los de él lentamente. No sabía por qué sentía esa necesidad de besarle.  
Draco no pudo hacer nada. A pesar de que estaba siendo débil por dejar que la _sangre sucia _lo besara, tenía que demostrarle lo que le había dicho. Por eso lo hacía. No porque le gustase. Le jodía demasiado que Blaise fuera alardeando por ahí de que era el mejor.  
El mejor era él y se lo iba hacer saber a Granger.  
Se aferró con fuerza a su cintura y entreabrió sus labios, metiendo la lengua en su boca, acariciando y jugando con la suya como él sabía hacer. Quería que a ella le temblaran las piernas como conseguía con todas las demás.  
Hermione, con el valor de leona que la caracterizaba, deslizó las manos por el cuerpo del rubio, tocándolo, sintiéndolo. Notando toda su espalda, su cintura, su trasero…  
Malfoy al sentir el tacto de las manos de Granger apretándole el culo creyó volverse loco y se apartó de su boca una vez antes de continuar porque estaba claro que quería continuar.

— ¿ Y qué me dices ahora? — preguntó con una voz muy ronca, muy excitante.

— Que tenías razón…— musitó Hermione rozándole los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Draco sintió como todo el cuerpo se le recalentaba. En especial una parte de su anatomía. Joder con Granger. Joder con Granger pensaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no se había decidido antes?  
Sin poder contenerse más, volvió a profundizar en el beso y la agarró apasionadamente, deseándola.  
Los últimos rayos de sol se escondieron en el horizonte y una brisa repentina les recorrió el cuerpo.  
Draco se rio para sí mismo al ver lo irónico del asunto. Tantos años odiando a la mojigata y por culpa de un estúpido diario terminaba rindiéndose ante ella.

— Oye Malfoy…— musitó de pronto Hermione apartándose de él.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó confuso. ¿Quizás ella se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaban haciendo? Esperaba que no.

— Con respecto a lo que has dicho antes de Zabini…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_— Menuda mierda de Baile— se quejó Blaise con un zumo de calabaza en la mano paseándose de un lado a otro— No hay féminas en condiciones Theo._

_— Blaise por una noche que no te lleves a una al picadero no va a pasarte nada— soltó una risita._

_— Cállate y acompáñame a la Sala Común. Creo que voy a recurrir a la Amortentia con alguna de mis viejas conquistas— Blaise tenía solución para todo. ¿Qué no conseguía follar? No había problema. Para eso estaba la poción._

_— Cada día estás peor— suspiró Theo con desgana. No era la primera vez que su amigo hacía algo así. Tenía las hormonas muy alteradas._

_Se dispusieron a salir del Gran Comedor cuando vieron a Granger discutiendo en las escaleras con Weasley._

_—¿Sabes cuál es la solución no? ¡La próxima vez que haya un baile ten el valor de pedírmelo antes de que lo haga otro y no como último recurso!¡Ron siempre te lo cargas todo!_

_— Vaya parece que la comadreja y la sangre-sucia han tenido una crisis matrimonial— se mofó Blaise._

_Theo le quitó el zumo de calabaza a su amigo de las manos y le dio un sorbo. Luego se alejaron en dirección a la Sala Común de Slytherin._

_— ¿Sabes? Granger tampoco está mal del todo…— dijo Theo._

_— ¡¿La sangre sucia?! ¡¿Tú te estás oyendo?!— gritó enfurecido— Si Draco se entera de que has dicho algo así, quién sabe lo que podría pasar._

_— Solo ha sido un comentario. Ya sé que Draco jamás se enrollaría con una hija de muggles.  
_  
_Blaise fue a responderle pero una idea brillante pasó por su cabeza en una milésima de segundo._

_— ¿Qué estás tramado ahora?— suspiró Theo con aire cansado. Conocía esa mirada en su amigo y sabía que no significaba nada bueno._

_— Ohh sí. Yo podría conseguir que Draco se enrollase con ella— sonrió maliciosamente._

_Theo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en mitad de los pasillos de las mazmorras._

_— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Es una locura. Veo más posible que Snape se ponga un corsé y baile encima de la mesa de profesores que a Draco enrollándose con Granger._

_— Estás hablando con el maestro Blaise— se regodeó— Soy capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que me proponga._

_Theo lo miró enarcando una ceja, nada convencido y después le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda._

_— Te deseo suerte, pues._

_— Tranquilo. Lo conseguiré y si así es, me deberás quinientos galeones._

_Theo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Era una buena cantidad de dinero y estaba claro que él iba a salir ganando._

_— Acepto— respondió sin pensárselo y estrechó la mano de su amigo cerrando el trato._

_Los ojos de Blaise tenían un brillo demasiado intenso, demasiado diabólico. Estaba seguro de que Draco caería en la trampa que se disponía a preparar esa noche. El rubio aún seguía en el Gran Comedor con Pansy y probablemente volvería tarde. Desde luego tendría tiempo._  
_Tiempo para escribir en su diario._

* * *

**¡Tarán! ¡Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot! :) Menudo es Blaise con sus planes malévolos xD y pobre Theo... no me imagino cuando tenga que soltarle el dinero hahahaha al menos, al final el plan macabro ha servido para que Draco y Hermione se acaben enrollando jajajaja  
Aquí os dejo mi facebook por si queréis saber más sobre mis fics! :D (Decidme que sois de fanfiction)  
** **h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-f-a-c-e-b-o-o-k-.-c-o-m-/-t- y-n-a-.-f-e-s-t (Quitad los guiones).**  
**Os deseo a todas un buen fin de semana! y por último, espero vuestros REVIEWS :D Un beso muy grande, tyna fest!**


End file.
